


Feel the Wind on Our Faces, Taste the Salt in the Air

by shanachie



Series: 3 of a Kind [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Multi, Polygamy, possibly inappropriate feelings (OMG they have FEELINGS!), they need to work things out, thieves and an assassin playing house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: After everything, the thieves and assassins know there’s no place like home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote these over the summer and I was going to wait until I’d finished the entire series to post it, but my life has been crazy since I started my new job so I decided to just flood the flist today with the eight I have finished. Once I get done with the others, I’ll add them. They don’t all come after the ones that are posted, but I’ll add them in where they go. Mucho, major thanks to angelskuuipo and dragonydreams for their beta skills and to angelskuuipo for coming through and titling ALL of the stories yesterday. She’s awesome! (Honestly both girls are beyond awesome!)

Leonard really thought they’d gotten enough of traveling when they lived on the Waverider, but neither Mick nor he could deny Sara anything. An impulse purchase of a pair of motorcycles had led to purchasing a third for Sara. Mick wasn’t at all surprised when Sara had proven quite adept at riding it. As he commented, she was adept at _riding_ other things so why not a bike?

The purchase of the motorcycles had morphed into long drives at random hours. Sometimes Leonard and Mick would take off on their own, returning with small trinkets that Sara never asked the origins of. Sometimes Mick and Sara would disappear, returning with cuts and bruises and broad grins. Leonard learned not to question them, but asked only that they were careful. Most often, all three of them left together, weaving in and out of traffic until they left the city behind. Quite often they were joined by a flash of light that kept pace with them until Central City was in their rearview. It amused them to no end that the Flash felt the need to keep an eye on them.

Soon they wanted to take longer and longer rides. Sara started talking about good memories from summers spent traveling; before the shipwreck, before her parents' divorce, before _everything_. And Leonard and Mick started planning.

“I don’t think you’re going to win,” Leonard commented, leaning against the doorframe to watch her as she whaled away at the heavy bag they’d hung in one corner of the gym.

Sara grabbed ahold of the swinging bag so it didn’t hit her, turning to face him. “The objective isn’t necessarily to win. It’s to keep in shape.”

Smirking, he sauntered into the room. “It’s _always_ the objective to win.”

Wrapping her arms around his neck when she got close enough, Sara commented, “Pretty sure I won completely when I got you and Mick.” She stroked the back of his skull before reaching up to kiss him. “Did you have a reason for interrupting my work out?”

“I did.” Sliding his hand down her arm, he grasped hers. “Mick and I have something for you.”

“Do I need to be armed for this?” Sara asked, well aware of the boys’ idea of a ‘surprise’.

“No,” he answered, leading her through the house.

Mick was waiting by their motorcycles, leaning against his with his arms crossed. All three were packed with saddlebags, their helmets resting on the seats. “What did you plan?” Sara asked as she took in the view.

The pyro stepped forward, reaching for Sara, and still felt blessed when she came willingly to him. “You’ve been talking about traveling,” he reminded her. When Sara continued to watch him, he looked to Leonard.

“We thought it’d be nice to take a road trip,” Leonard said from behind him. “It’s the perfect time of year, [;] not the dog days of summer yet, but warm enough that we won’t be cold on the trip.”

Sara didn’t squeal, although it was close, squeezing Mick tightly before turning to Leonard and hugging him. “Where are we going?”

Leonard wrapped a lock of her hair around his finger, smoothing the silken strands across his dexterous fingers. “We were thinking down to the coast. Maybe a nice walk along the beach. A ride up the seaboard.”

“There’s also a nice jewelry store,” Mick put in. “We were thinking about checking it out.”

“I knew you couldn’t resist mixing business with pleasure,” Sara teased.

“Are you in?” Leonard asked. “Or should we leave you at home?”

“When do we leave?”


End file.
